Lips of an Angel
by Falbet
Summary: AlbelxFayt. new chapters uploaded [[chapter 3 is the lemon]] XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3 or the characters included, Square does. If I did… heh heh heh... XD

Title: Lips of an Angel

AlbelxFayt

Sophia woke to a muffled electronic beeping that resulted in a startled gasp from her lover. She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed to see the time, and discovered it was only 2:38 a.m. She rolled over on her side to face her childhood friend.

"Fayt? What's wrong? Did Cliff call, or something?"

"...Don't worry about it... okay? Just get some sleep," he replied quietly as he crawled out of bed. He tugged on a pair of pajama pants and walked toward the door, grabbing his communicator on the way out.

Sophia watched Fayt drag himself out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. When she heard him plop down in the next room, she crawled out of bed and slipped on a house robe and some slippers, and followed Fayt. The door to the next room was slightly open, so she sad beside the doorway in the dark little hall, listening to a conversation she had been half-expecting to hear for a long time.

_//Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now _

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud//_

Sophia had been concerned at first when she saw Fayt crying while they were making love, but it didn't take her long to realize what was wrong. She had noticed for some time that Fayt wasn't seeing _her_ when he looked at her— he saw what he used to have, but gave up for a "normal" life. Sobbing quietly in his sleep and sadly whimpering the name "Albel" over and over left no room for doubt.

_//Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel//_

Sophia remembered very clearly her stay on Elicoor II. By the time she had joined the group, Albel was already there. She immediately noticed the distinct change in her childhood friend. All the shy, affectionate glances they thought were hidden so well were completely obvious to her. It took her a while to accept it, but how could she object? They loved each other, she could tell. Whether they voiced their feelings or not, she wasn't completely sure. One night in Airyglyph she had been feeling nostalgic, so she decided to drop in on Fayt, in hopes of reminiscing of the past. When she reached to door to his room, she heard soft whispers, words barely formed for lack of breath. His lover's name fell from Fayt's lips in a voice full of love, "Albel..." After hearing such a thing, Sophia rushed back to her room at the inn, and avoided Fayt and Albel for the following few days.

_//It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue//_

The battle with the Creator was a incredibly intense, both physically and emotionally. Learning that their lives were just someone else's game and then going against the one that had brought them into existence took a heavy toll on everyone. When they woke up on Elicoor after the battle, they discussed what had occurred and how they were still alive. Everyone went their separate ways. Mirage went back to the dojo; Cliff took over Quark; Adray went searching for a husband for his daughter; Peppita went back to the performing troupe; Roger went back to his lackeys in Surferio; Nel returned to Arias; Maria left to travel; Sophia returned to Earth. She remembered that day plainly. Maria sent her to go get Fayt, because the ship was about to leave. When she found him in the deserted church in Airyglyph, he had tears streaming down his face as he clung desperately to Albel, embracing his lover one last time. "I love you..." his voice cracked as he whispered sadly. Sophia left the church to return to the ship, and was joined by Fayt a little while after.

_//Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel//_

Sophia listened as the reminisced about old times, like when Albel showed up in Fayt's room one night to "test his aim" by stabbing Fayt's pillow with his sword. Fayt's sad, wistful attempts at laughter stabbed at her heart. They talked about Albel's tortured past, his life in Kirlsa, Woltar, King Airyglyph, everything. Sophia peeked in the room just enough to see Fayt's crestfallen expression. The sad sight and heavy realization in her heart brought tears to her eyes, and she sobbed silently, leaning against the wall.

_//It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?//_

Sophia listened as they said their reluctant goodbyes, and stood up as she heard Fayt trudging toward to door. When he saw her standing there crying, Fayt's face showed absolute panic.

"Sophia... What are you doing?" he asked in a broken, panicked voice. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. I heard everything, Fayt," her voice was shaken with quiet sobs.

"Sophia, I-" Fayt reached out to her but she immediately back away.

"Don't try to explain, I already know. I've known all this time..." They both looked away, overcome with a terrible sadness.

"Fayt," she started, to get his attention.

"Yes?" he looked up to meet her gaze.

"Go to him," she whispered with a sad smile on her face.

"What?" Fayt's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You heard me," Sophia replied. "Go to him. You _need_ him, Fayt, and he needs you. So... just go," she finished as a new onslaught of tears washed over her face.

"Sophia..." Fayt whispered as he brought her into a tight hug. "Thank you _so_ much," he cried into her shoulder. Sophia returned the hug then pulled away.

"Now... go call Maria or Cliff or whoever, and get you butt over to Elicoor II. Go give Albel a nice surprise," she said with as playful a tone as she could manage after so much crying.

Her childhood friend grinned at her sheepishly and ran off to their bedroom to collect his things and prepare for immediate departure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(((This is my first attempt at a fanfic... If it sucked, I'm sorry. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The lime or lemon or whatever I make the next chapter will probably be on adultfanfiction . net under the same name. Reviews are much appreciated.

Falbet)))


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching Kirlsa, Fayt instantly headed for Woltar's mansion.

"Good luck," Maria gave him a thumbs-up as she headed back to her ship.

Fayt walked into the mansion cautiously, yet full of anticipation and longing. When he reached the door to Woltar's study, he gave a slight knock before entering.

"Ah, Master Fayt. It is good to see you again. I trust you've been doing well?"

"Mm, more or less," he grinned somewhat sadly.

Woltar examined the boy intently from head to toe. When he got to Fayt's eyes, he saw a desperate question lingering there, that the blue-haired warrior was both eager and afraid to ask.

"If you're looking for Albel," he started, "he's not here. Astor(1) came to me about a week ago, saying Albel was gone when he woke up. Apparently, there was a note telling him Albel left and couldn't be with him any longer. The note also advised Astor not to look for Albel. No one has heard from him since."

Fayt's visage became crestfallen. //Astor... So, that's the name of his partner... Well, I guess ex-partner, now... Albel... where could you be...?//

"If anyone can find him, it's you, Fayt. Do not worry. The world was made to help people find each other."(2)

X x X

Fayt searched all the way from Airyglyph to Aquios, with still not trace of Albel. He had skipped Surferio, so he decided to check the aquatic little town im search of his lover. After another fruitless search, he headed back to Kirlsa.

"What's wrong, boy?" Woltar asked inquisitively.

"...I can't find Albel anywhere!" Fayt exclaimed with a great and heavy sadness.

"Well, do you intend to give up, then?"

"Of course not!" Fayt declared in desperate determination.

"Good. Get some rest, then. You can use Albel's room. I'm sure you know which one that is."

"Okay, thanks..." Fayt said as the opened the door to leave Woltar's study.

"Good luck," the old man whispered after Fayt closed the door behind himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Astor(1)  
In Kirlsa, if you go in one of the houses I don't remember which one for sure, there's a guy in there that works under Nel, and his name is Astor. I dunno why I chose him, but, whatever. He has really pretty hair lol. It's hard for me to imagine Albel with anyone other than Fayt, so someone that doesn't have a role in the game was my best bet, I guess.

"The world was made to help people find each other."(2)  
Kudos to the people who recognized this quote from Read or Die.

This chapter isn't much, but it's leading up to the lime/lemon in the next chapter. I just had to get Fayt to Albel's room XD


	3. Chapter 3

Fayt trudged across the threshold to Albel's room and heaved a great sigh, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks. He flung off his shirt to change into some of Albel's extra pajamas. Before he could out on Albel's clothes, a voice interrupted him from across the room.

"You know, sighing too much will make you die quicker," the voice joked morbidly in the dark.

Fayt looked in the direction of the familiar voice and fell silent at the sight of his old lover's face bathed in the pale moonlight.

"...Albel," he whispered in slight disbelief, his voice cracking with the oncoming tears.

Fayt walked to the bedside where Albel was sitting and slowly reached out to touch the other's face, afraid he was just a figment of his imagination. At the sight of tears flowing freely down Fayt's face, Albel's expression softened. He took Fayt's hand that was resting on his cheek and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing the palm.

Albel lifted his eyes to look into pools of green, and pulled Fayt onto his lap in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Albel," Fayt cried against the curve of his lover's neck, "I've missed you so much..."

Albel held Fayt close as he cried for a little while, then pulled back to gaze into his lover's sad eyes. Leaning his face towards Fayt's, Albel touched his lips gently to the other's, hugging him even closer. He ran his tongue along Fayt's lips, begging for entrance, and the blue-haired boy eagerly complied. Tongues passionately caressed each other in a kiss so deep, it seemed as if the lovers were trying to join together their very souls.

Splitting momentarily for air, Albel softly whispered his lover's name.

"Fayt..." his warm breath misted over the younger male's lips. He trailed his kisses lower, running down Fayt's neck to his delicate collarbone. A gasp caught in Fayt's throat as he arched into Albel's skillful touch. The older male moved Fayt onto his back in the middle of the bed and straddled his waist, continuing his ministrations upon the blue-haired boy's soft skin. He moved his lips down Fayt's chest, kissing and nipping his way lower and lower.

When Albel reached to waist of the younger man's pants, he paused and looked up into his lover's eyes. The unspoken question was answered by Fayt laying his head back and moaning softly. The wanton noise that spilled from Fayt's lips sent a bolt of arousal to Albel's groin, making him long to be buried deep within his lover even more.

Albel tenderly kissed Fayt's hip bone as he unfastened his lover's pants, and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. They were followed shortly after by a pair of deep blue boxers.

Fayt reached his arms around Albel's neck, pulling him down for a mind-blowing kiss. The younger man groaned into his lover's mouth as Albel lined his hips with Fayt's, grinding his clothed arousal against Fayt's bare member.

Fayt ran his hands along his lover's back, tracing faint scars that were barely noticeable. The blue-haired boy trailed his hands back up, stopping at Albel's neck, gently tickling the soft skin right above the ever-present collar. Fayt grinned against his lover's lips as he felt a shiver of pleasure run through the Wicked One's body.

As Albel's hands roamed over Fayt's skin, the younger man arched into the touch, wanting more. Albel moved his hands lower, targeting Fayt's arousal. He traced a finger along his lover's length, then grabbed hold, pumping slowly.

"A-Albel..." Fayt gasped heatedly, thrusting into the older male's hand. Albel pumped faster, quickening the pace, nearly driving them both mad with desire. Just as Fayt was about to reach sweet release, Albel stopped completely. Fayt opened his eyes to see his lover reach for something in the nightstand, then settle back between his legs. Fayt closed his eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen. The blue-haired boy moaned loudly as the first finger entered, followed shortly by another slickened finger.

Albel leaned down, kissing the tip of Fayt's arousal before taking the length into his mouth. He moved his fingers in and out of Fayt while deepthroating his young lover. The older male curled his fingers slightly, quickly finding Fayt's prostate. Fayt released into Albel's mouth with a loud moan of his lover's name, and gasped for air, his breathing erratic. Albel eagerly swallowed every last drop of Fayt's essence, and gently lapped at the boy's softening flesh.

Fayt grabbed onto the chain of the Wicked One's collar, pulling him close, their lips meeting in a hot, wet kiss. The younger male moaned loudly into his lover's mouth, thrilling at the taste of himself on Albel's tongue.

Albel eventually broke the kiss, stopping to remove his gauntlet. The Wicked One jerked slightly when he felt a hand grab his left arm, followed by a soft voice.

"...May I?" Fayt asked cautiously, determination shining in his eyes. He was answered with a slight nod, and he sat up, carefully removing the arm-shaped weapon. When he reached the bandages underneath, he began slowly unwrapping them, doing his best not to cause Albel any pain. Fayt completely removed the bandages from his lover's arm, and brought Albel's hand to his mouth, tenderly pressing his lips to the fingertips.

The older male stared in awe at the gentleness the blue-haired warrior was showing him, and he blushed slightly. Fayt looked up into Albel's eyes, a sheepish, loving grin on his face. He moved his hands towards his lover, reaching for Albel's tiny purple shirt. After pulling the shirt off and throwing it to the floor, Fayt moved his hands down Albel's chest. He traced the slight yet firm muscles, and rested his hands on his lover's waist, tugging at the armor-covered skirt.

Fayt managed to get Albel out of the skirt, pulling off his leggings in the process, tossing the clothes to the floor. The blue-haired boy laid back on the bed, beckoning to his lover. Albel crawled up the length of Fayt's body until he was face to face with him, straddling thin hips. The crimson-eyed man ground his hips against his lover's, creating a wonderfully excruciating friction between them.

Albel moaned wantonly as Fayt arched into him, moving his legs to wrap them tightly around Albel's waist. The younger male leaned his head back, exposing his neck, silently begging for more of Albel's touch. The Wicked One eagerly complied, kissing and nipping at his lover's bare flesh.

The lovers moved erratically against one another at a pleasantly agonizing pace that had them panting wildly into each other's mouths. Albel let his hands roam over Fayt's heated skin, stopping on the younger male's waist. He held onto Fayt's hips tightly, thrusting hard against his lover, eliciting a loud moan of his name in return.

"Fayt..." Albel gasped as he felt Fayt's short nails scratch down his back.

The older male moved his hands back up his lover's body, one hand resting on Fayt's chest while the other moved to Fayt's mouth. The blue-haired boy took in three of Albel's fingers, sucking and tonguing the digits vigorously.

When Albel decided that was good enough, he removed his fingers from the hot wetness of Fayt's mouth, trailing his hands down to his lover's entrance. Albel stretched Fayt's opening as gently as possible, distracting the younger male from the pain with a mind-numbing kiss.

While Fayt endured the slight pain in his lower body, he reached for Albel's collar, unclasping it and tossing it to the floor. Fayt latched on to Albel's neck, nibbling and lapping at the soft skin. When he felt his lover's fingers leave his body to be replaced by the older male's throbbing arousal, Fayt tensed up unconsciously at the feeling of intrusion.

However, Albel was in no rush. The crimson-eyed man stayed still, letting his lover adjust to the sensation of being filled. Albel gently pressed his lips to Fayt's forehead then moved his mouth to the blue-haired boy's ear, softly whispering his lover's name.

Fayt nodded slightly, letting Albel know it was okay to move. When the older male heard a broken whimper escape his lover's lips, he pulled back a little to look at Fayt's face. Seeing the tears falling freely from green eyes tore at Albel's heart, and he pressed his lips to his lover's in a slow, sad kiss. Tears threatened to fall from his own eyes as Albel was overcome with an intense feeling of sacredness.

It was an amazing sensation of being complete, and the older male savored every second of it. Albel pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Fayt's, as he pulled out of the blue-haired boy. The Wicked One quickly pushed back in, hitting his lover's prostate, making Fayt groan wantonly and thrust against Albel in search of more sweet friction.

The older male continued plunging deep into his lover's body, hugging the blue-haired warrior to him tightly. The two moved in harmony with one another, bringing each other closer to release. Albel moved a hand between them, grabbing Fayt's arousal, pumping him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Fayt came, releasing his seed on his and Albel's chests. The tightening of Fayt's muscles around his lover's erection brought Albel to release, and the older male shot his essence deep within him.

Albel collapsed on top of Fayt, both of them panting into each other's mouths. Their lips met in a lazy, sensual kiss as Albel slowly pulled out of his lover and laid onto his back, pulling Fayt to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Albel..." Fayt whispered, getting the other man's attention. He leaned up a little, placing his hands on both sides of Albel's head, and gazed into the deep red eyes before him.

"I love you," Fayt said as he smiled through tears.

At the pure, honest confession, a few of the tears Albel had tried so hard to hold back escaped from his eyes. He hugged Fayt to him closely, kissing his lover with a quiet passion he'd never before known. Albel ended the kiss to whisper against his lover's lips.

"I love you too, Fayt..." his voice cracked from trying to hold back more tears, and he pressed his lips softly to Fayt's.

After leisurely exploring each other's mouths for a while, Fayt tugged the bed sheets over himself and Albel, cuddling close to his lover. A few minutes later, the Wicked One broke the peaceful silence.

"...You're really warm," Albel randomly pointed out, earning a quiet giggle from Fayt in response.

"So are you," Fayt grinned cutely, curling up closer to the other man.

The two whispered quietly between themselves, exhaustion taking over their bodies. They lazily entwined their legs and fell asleep in each other's arms in a comfortable embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that's my first attempt EVAR at a lemon... so if it sucks, sue me. Not really. But yeah. This is the end of Lips of an Angel. I'm in the process of writing another fic, but I'm not gonna upload any of it until I've written more.

Oh, and if Albel and Fayt are horribly out of character, I apologize.

Another thing. this is so random: Albel strikes me as a guy that would hate wearing shoes unless he had to. Thus, no shoes. He is in his bedroom, after all.

Falbet


End file.
